


Lifehacks

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Okay, so like, in Tim’s defense it’d been like sixty hours since he’d had any sleep whatsoever and he’d been stressed out about a case so he was not exactly in a logical, sound state of mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this reddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/5cxwkw/redditors_what_is_the_worst_life_hack_you_have/da0k1bv/

Okay, so like, in Tim’s defense it’d been like sixty hours since he’d had any sleep whatsoever and he’d been stressed out about a case so he was not exactly in a logical, sound state of mind. Being out of the cups of ramen that every college-age kid has in their cupboard, the ones that are easy meals since you just have to add water and stir them up, meant that he had to figure out some other meal to make. 

Grilled cheese seemed simple enough. 

So he’d seen this thing on facebook or twitter or something, probably facebook in hindsight, where you were supposed to turn your toaster on its side and use that to, ah, grill the grilled cheese. 

It seemed a lot simpler than turning on the burner, oiling the pan, making the sandwich, grilling it, and eating it. Toast takes less time than grilling something, right? 

So he figured that something was wrong when it started smelling burnt, but like… when a guy is hungry, he’s willing to eat burnt food. When the entire thing started smoking was when it started to concern him. Then the entire toaster caught on fire. 

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne is a reasonable man, and he did what any reasonable person would do. 

He opened up the kitchen window and tossed that fucker out. 

 

“Hey, champ, why is there a pile of busted metal on your roof?” Stephanie chimed nonchalantly, flipping through the case files that Tim had surrendered to her, in order to gain a second opinion. 

“Lifehacks,” Tim replied, and left it at that.


End file.
